


Feel The Wrath of Boyle

by Unknown2006



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta Friendship, Gen, Mad Charles Boyle, Revenge, Soft Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown2006/pseuds/Unknown2006
Summary: Things take a dark turn when Rosa wears pink to work and Charles is made fun of once again. Instead of letting them make fun of him, he finally cracks and becomes dangerous.
Kudos: 5





	Feel The Wrath of Boyle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I don’t own Brooklyn Nine-Nine but this story was my idea.
> 
> Warning! Contains violence.
> 
> Enjoy!

_POV: Charles_

God, I hate when they laugh at me like that. Just because of a stupid purple stain. I wonder how they’d feel if I was calling them Mr. Grape for two years. I’d always let myself be looked down upon, but now, I’ve had enough. The rest of the squad was laughing about me wearing pink when Rosa had just returned. She was wearing a pink shirt and they had been talking about it the few minutes she left.

”What’re you guys laughing at?” Rosa asked.

Jake replied, “If Charles was wearing a pink shirt.”

”I get it, that’s hilarious.”

I wasn’t having any of it. “What is happening? Rosa’s the one wear pink!”

”And?” Rosa said, threatingly.

”It’s gorgeous. I wish I can pull that off.”

”Dream on, strawberry shortcake.”

Jake then teased, “Yeah, nice try Mr. Grape.”

Everyone proceeded to laugh and tease me. The sounds of their laughter echoed in my mind, and anger started to build up fast. I started remembering every time they had been making fun of me. My Halloween costumes, my size, now I’m not scary, and Mr. FREAKING Grape. I couldn’t take it anymore. This had to end!

They kept laughing and taunting me, until I yelled, “ENOUGH!” The bullpen went silent. “I AM SO TIRED OF YOU BASTARDS MAKING FUN OF ME! SO WHAT IF I’M TINY? SO WHAT IF I’M NOT SCARY? SO WHAT IF I LOOK BAD IN A STUPID COLOR? I’M DONE, WITH THE WAY YOU ASSHOLES TREAT ME!”

Jake started, “Charles, it’s just a joke—“

”SHUT THE HELL UP!” I yelled at my own best friend. There was no guilt however. “I’ve been letting myself be looked down upon for too long, and now it’s time for a change! IT’S TIME I TAKE BACK MY WORLD! But first, I need to get rid of a liability.” I started approaching Rosa.

Rosa, not worried any bit, said, “Charles, what do you think you’re—AHH!“

Before she knew it, I quickly grabbed a knife and stabbed Rosa in the stomach multiple times, causing her to scream in pain. Then I ran out of there as fast as I could, before anyone could catch me. I even threw my badge on the floor. After running out of the precinct, I ran to my house, packed everything I could, and drove far away from Brooklyn. While doing all that, I thought about what I had just done, with only a small sliver of guilt in me. I also thought of the main consequence of killing Rosa: I had just became a criminal. But I didn’t care. This was my new life, and I had to start planning a way to get back at them again.   
  


_Normal POV_

Rosa was taken to the hospital, was recovering from her wounds. She was still in shock of what happened back there, and was concerned about Charles. After making a full recovery in 2 weeks, she was able to go back to work at the precinct, but as desk duty for the month.

_POV: Rosa_

  
Upon getting to her desk, memories of what happened that day came flooding back to me. How Charles started acting differently, how he stabbed me. Then I though of the threat he said about coming back. I just stood there, thinking, unaware of what was going on around me.

”Rosa, are you alright?” Amy asked.

”I’m fine.”

She walked to my desk. “Is this about what happened 2 weeks ago?”

I sighed. “It’s just, I can’t understand why Charles would act like that. He’s always been so...sweet. I want to know what’s going on with him.”

”Well, we’ve been looking for him ever since you’ve been stabbed, so currently we have multiple precinct at work with this.” Amy said, and she went back to her desk. A few hours into work passed, and Gina said she was talking a small break to go see something “very interesting.” After an hour, she still hadn’t returned.

Jake asked, “Has anyone seen Gina?”

“No, but I’m sure she’s having a great time wherever she is.” Amy replied.

The next day, Gina still hadn’t come back back. She wasn’t at work that day.

”Okay, where is she?” Jake asks.

I suddenly remembered something and said, “I think I know what happened to her.”

**Author's Note:**

> I only had the idea to write this when I first watched them make fun of Charles, and it kinda hurt me to see them treat him like that. So, I made this and it made me feel better. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and let me know what you would like to see in this story.


End file.
